


As long as i got you and me

by nedsnancy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedsnancy/pseuds/nedsnancy
Summary: After episode 2x14, Landon feels how distant Hope is but he will not let her push him away this time.English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes and not a writers but i had this on my mind today and is my way to cope so i hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	As long as i got you and me

Landon is laying in Hope's bed with her in his arms while she sleeps but he notice how distant and pensative she is since the group therapy session who didn't go well, she hadn't told him what happened there and he respected, one thing he learned about Hope Mikaelson it's that sometimes she needs her space and time to think but he thinks that's too far already he looks at her every day and feels like her light is fading because she have some decision to make and he just wants to help the girl he loves to feel better. He feels her hand up and down in his chest and notices she's awake now

 _"good morning"_ she said still sleepy

"morning" he said while giving her a little forehead kiss "so the twin's party today, it still happening?"

 _"I don't know I think it's, why?"_ she asks

"I want to take you somewhere so we can talk" he says trying not to push too hard

 _"Landon.."_ she whispers "let me finish, I want us to talk but it's also an opportunity for us to have some alone time we haven't stop worrying since we got back together Hope" s he looks him and nods her head affirmant while she shows him a little smile _"okay but that's later because now I wanna stay in bed"_ they hug tightly and go back to sleep.

It's at night the party started but no one is in a mood to party, Josie is back and she's not herself they are trying to catch her but she's smart she always have been, Landon is sitting next to Hope while she looks on the edge and worried about the school safety and that's when he decides that now is the moment, he holds her hand and that catch her attention he comes closer and whisper in her ear "come with me?" she looks at him questionly but then realization about their talk hits her and she looks around she is struggling to decide if she will go with him or just sits here waiting for something bad to happen but then she gets up and ask him to lead the way, they walk side by side holding hands in a conforting silence but that just makes Landon aware of how pretty Hope looks in her red dress, she's stunning and he loves this girl he hope this can help her, she looks at him and catch him staring and share a soft smile with him that's when they reach the school's door.

 _"so you wanted to take me to the garden?"_ Hope asks a little lost but when she turns to him she sees his wings _"oh"_ she gasps. 

"It's a quick ride we going to the school rooftop" he said all smiles, Hope comes closer and hugs him, she puts her two arms around his neck and glue her body on him _"If you drop me, Landon Kirby, I will kill you myself... again"_. Their ride is quick as Landon said but he takes his time to make Hope feel the experience of flying, they land and Landon is nervous because he made a little space for then, there are puffs and milkshakes Hope looks a little apprehensive so he holds her hand and sit her he lay down and bring her to his chest while they look at the stars.

"remember the first time we kissed? It was under the stars you wanted to make me feel better because of my small spaces fear, Hope what happened?" she takes her time but she knows he has noticed how distant she was " _in the simulation I had to make a choice... again and I didn't choose you, I did actually but I had to come back to save Lizzie if I haven't done that I wouldn't get out"_

"How did you know that? If you had picked me and go with that maybe you would get out too, Hope"

 _"No Landon"_ now she gets up and he sees she's about to spiral in her protective self he has minutes before she shut down and he can't try to reason with her _"look something is always on our way and I want to choose you, I love you god you know I love you and want to be with you more than anything but what if you die when I don't choose you again or if I have to make that decision again, I don't wanna go through that again"_ , now is Landon time to get up he tries to get closer to her but she takes a step back he has an idea and he hopes it works or this will go bad.

"Here you go again Hope, shutting down never letting anyone in, I can resurrect hope I'm learning to protect myself and help you but I guess that never counts because you always have to be the hero" Landon see his plan is working when Hope looks at him with anger _"don't say that you are learning yeah but every damn monster is after you Landon. how can I protect you and this school at the same time?"_

"You don't have too that's the problem Hope you don't have too, you are choosing to let me go? Is that what you saying" Landon is trying to look angry for Hope's sake _"You don't understand you never will"_ she looks down because she can't stand to look at his eyes and say what she needs to say, "Is this about your father again?"

Hope's head snap back up fast _"Landon don't"_ there he hit her nerve and he hated every minute of it "Hope, I will not die like him and If I do it's not your fault" ok here goes nothing he thinks and then Landon hit his chest "come on Hope see I'm here now and i'm okay" he walks to her and this time she don't step back, he hold her hand and use her to hit him again "see for yourself" he see her reluctance he knows she would never hurt him but she needs to let it out and he would help her do that, Hope starts hitting him, weakly she throws one, two, three punches untill she starts to sob and hit harder "that's it Hope let it go on me that's why I'm here, all your anger all your sadness I'll be okay" but she's not hitting him anymore she is just full sobbing on is chest now, they both on their knees "you did the right thing Hope, you saved more lives I forgive you for everthing that needed I told you once and I will keep telling you that, I'm okay, I'm okay" Landon whispers to her while kissing her hair "It's gonna be okay". It feel like forever but it's been just some minutes and Hope is looking at him now _"I saw what you did there, very clever Dr. Kirby"_ they shared a weak smile while Landon try to clean her tears, _"I'm not choosing to let you go Landon, I couldn't do it even if I wanted too"_ Landon hold her face and touch their foreheads "you once told me to never let you go remember?" they close their eyes and it feels like there's only them in the world _"yeah"_ she nods her head "and I plan on keeping this promise Hope Mikaelson because I love you more than anything too, we are team other we will always survive" he kissed her lips softly trying to make her feel all his love for her _"always"_ she repeats, he doesn't know if that's the truth but for as long as he has her he will try to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
